


Filthy

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come play, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: I was trying to write Coalesce, but Bull and Nic would justnotlet this drop. It was inappropriate for the chapter I was writing so here you go.These two horny bastards.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I was not going to post this but I let my friend read it and he said I should so here you go then

“What do you need, Bull?”

“I want you to come all over my face,” he smirked. “Fucking soak me.”

“Oh, this is a thing I can do,” she finished undressing and sauntered up to the bed. “Lay down.”

He laid down on the bed and she took a moment to take him in. He was enormous, his skin beautiful in the flickering light from the fire. 

She tilted her head and reached out, scratching down his leg with one hand as she moved to the bottom of the bed. He propped himself up to look at her better. She took her nails to herself when their eyes caught, scratching down her neck, down her chest, pulling under her breasts to scratch the sensitive undersides and then down to her hips, white lines that quickly filled in a livid red.

She slid her hand between her legs then, grinding against her knuckles, writhing and licking her lips. She shuddered, feeling a small orgasm rocking her before crawling between his legs, licking a stripe from his balls to the head of his penis and sucking briefly, at the sensitive place just under the head. He groaned and fell back heavily on the bed. 

She straddled his legs then, rubbing her wetness all over his cock, grinding until he started joining her, his hands gripping her hips, helping her rock until she cried out again, soaking him. She caught her breath and grinned up at him before crawling higher, settling with her knees to either side of his head, her feet up on his shoulders. 

She wiped her wet hand across his lips, and he licked them eagerly, looking up to her eyes with a grin. She moved again, turning around. She carefully slid her legs under his horns and lowered herself briefly, rubbing against his mouth, nose and chin, before reaching down to finger herself. 

She watched his hands between his own thighs, stroking himself, rubbing the sensitive skin under his balls.

She ground against her hand then, pressing and pulling, reaching one hand up to pull her hair and then she was over, her whole body lighting up, her legs shaking, gushing down all over his face. She could hear him moaning and licking and sucking, trying to catch all of it. 

She lowered herself again, rubbing her wetness all over his face, even coming again as she ground briefly against his forehead. 

He was stroking faster, and she moved down quickly, pressing against him again, still facing his feet. His hands quickly grabbed her hips, pressing and guiding her to rock against him as he thrust up against her firmly. His legs spread, his knees bent. She grabbed them to steady herself, circling her hips above him.  
He was gasping breath, grunting with each thrust. He pulled her down to lay on his chest, thrusting against her ass as he ran a hand between her legs, pressing two fingers into her and grinding her pubic mound with his palm, sending her over again, soaking his crotch so he was dripping with her. Then he moved her forward again, getting his cock back between her labia, thrusting against the swollen wet heat of her. He quickly stuffed pillows behind his head, leaning her forward further so he could watch his cock thrusting against her. He pressed his cock forward, so it rubbed firmly against her asshole with each thrust, before he pressed his finger deep in her ass. He groaned at the tightness as she hissed and clenched around him, moving her hand down to line his cock up and slide down on him, both holes full. 

He panted and thrust into her firmly, adding another finger.

“Fuck, Fuck!” he withdrew then, moving her to her hands and knees, reaching for the bottle on the bed. He soaked his hand in it, before leaning down, licking her asshole firmly, stroking himself with the oil and getting ready. He gripped her hips, pulling her back hard against his face, diving deep into her ass, and then down to suck her clit until she orgasmed again, moving his tongue deep in her pussy to drink her up. He quickly thrust back inside her pussy, putting two oily fingers deep in her ass, making sure she was ready before he pulled up and lined up his cock. Pressed deep in her ass. She collasped on the bed and he followed, fucking into her with firm strokes, his chest to her back, holding himfself with his elbows. He wished he could bite her neck, but she was too small. 

He made due with his nails, clawing her from neck to sacrum, she arched against him and screaming, writhing and frantic, thrusting down against him, clawing the sheets. 

He followed her, with a single shout, coming deep inside of her before pulling out to come on her back, and then thrusting in again to finish.

He braced himself over her panting briefly, before pulling out and using both hands to rub his come into her skin, enjoying her ass parting as he massaged. He dove down and licked her clean when he was done, ending with a sweet kiss on her sacrum.

She huffed.

He wiped his face and hands with a towel before pulling her up to lay on his chest while they caught their breath, rubbing her back gently.

They fell asleep this way, until Bull woke up to the feeling of a mouth on his cock. He threaded his fingers through her hair, rubbing absently. When he was fully hard, she moved, so she was riding him again. She rode him with slow, grinding movements that drove him mad, and he eventually lost his patience with it, lifting her off and on her hands and knees while he fucked her wildly from behind, pulling out to come all over her ass and back.

He kept her like that, on her knees, settling down to sit behind her while he carefully cleaned her with his fingers, feeding his come into her ass. And then rubbing it gently and thoughtfully, slowly pressing deep inside her with two fingers.

“I can’t get enough of this ass tonight, fuck.”

“I’m noticing this.”

He started stroking himself with his other hand, matching the pace to his fingers inside her until he was hard enough and then he carefully pressed back into her ass, pulling her back to sit on his lap and lean against his chest. One hand held her tightly to him while the other moved between her legs, pressing two fingers inside her.

She was surrounded and filled and overwhelmed. He moved carefully this time, a slow build, a gentle burn until suddenly her orgasm burst forth, bright and full, and she cried out, scratching his arms and arching against him. He pressed another finger in and she cried out again, shaking, moving her hand to grind against her pubic mound, going over again.

He suddenly pulled her up higher, thrusting hard and fast until he joined her one last time, coming deep inside her with a hiss.

He very carefully laid down with her then, staying inside her, petting her belly gently with his free hand. 

When their breath had calmed, he carefully removed his fingers, reaching to the other bottle by the bed, gently pouring some between her legs, and then carefully and thoroughly coating all the skin between her legs with the mild elfroot potion. Then gently, carefully, easing his fingers back inside her to coat all the tender swollen skin inside.

Finally, with a sigh, he shifted her so that his cock came out of her ass, hastily pressing potion coated fingers inside. She laughed when he couldn’t help gently fingering her again. He gently rubbed the potion around the tender skin outside her ass then, too. And she sighed, rolling over to hug him and snuggle. 

He kissed the top of her head, holding her tight with one arm, the other slowly but surely making its way back down to gently pet her tender skin.

She smiled.


End file.
